


meant to be

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Inspired by emmaofmisthaven's "not quite what you pictured (but alright)" but with sexy times.Soulmate AU
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not quite what you pictured (but alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986298) by [emmaofmisthaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaofmisthaven/pseuds/emmaofmisthaven). 



> Anya and Dmitry are so stupidly adorable. I love them.

It takes them well over an hour to make it back to the hotel room. 

Not because it’s a long distance or that they get lost. No, every few buildings they are so overcome with want that they stumble into tiny alcoves and alleyways to kiss again and again. 

When they finally make it back to their room, the two are flushed, hair and clothes completely disheveled.

“Finally!” Any replies breathlessly. She goes to claim Dmitry’s lips again. 

Dmitry groans into the kiss, so full of want that he can hardly think past Nastya, soulmate, and mine. 

She breaks away from the kiss to wordlessly turn around. When Dmitry doesn’t catch on, she looks over her shoulder as if to say, “Well..?”

Finally broken out of his lust-filled stupor, Dmitry brings his hands to the zipper of her blue dress. She has been a vision in this, the picture of royalty and elegance, but now he wants nothing more than to feel her bare skin against his. 

Despite his eagerness to see all of his Nastya, Dmitry takes his time undressing her. While he unzips the dress, he lets his hands follow the material as it slides from her body. Anya shivers from the feel of his rough hands against her skin and the anticipation of it all. She turns around to face Dmitry again, in nothing but her undergarments and white gloves, which, Dmitry seems to be pointedly saving for last. She helps him out of his tuxedo jacket and then begins unbuttoning his shirt. When she pushes his shirt from his shoulders, her fingers brush against his tattoo, and he has to fight his eyes rolling back from how good it feels. Gone is the hurriedness from their walk back. Every movement now is full of purpose and desire. 

As a form of payback, Anya makes a show of removing Dmitry’s trousers. She toys with the belt buckle and zipper while she licks her way into his mouth. When she completes her task, she breaks away from the kiss, leaving Dmitry to groan at the loss of her mouth. Anya guides the fabric down Dmitry’s thighs, making sure to keep her blue eyes locked with his. Dmitry’s normally brown eyes are completely black with want and he is forced to tip his head back and moan at the sight of his Nastya, on her knees before him, helping him step out of his trousers. It does things to him and he feels so depraved for his thoughts, but there are more important things to process at the moment.

Dmitry hauls Anya up and guides her to the bed waiting for them. He kisses her until she lies back against the pillow, while undoing her brassiere. When she is finally free of the garment, they both moan into their kiss at the feel of her chest against his. It’s becoming more difficult than ever for Dmitry to stay focused. Part of him would like nothing more than to sink into his Nastya right now and fuck her until she screams his name. 

But Dmitry wants to do this right, and as much discomfort as he’s currently experiencing, the sense of pride that he gets making his Nastya come undone is worth it. 

His lips move down the side of her jaw to her neck where he can’t help but nibble along where her skin, leaving little marks in his wake. The sound she makes when his teeth graze her skin short circuit his brain for a second, but then he mentally shakes himself to remember his path. His hands come up from their place at her waist to cup her breasts, brushing his thumbs across her nipples. Anya lets out a startled gasp at the movement and Dmitry finds himself smirking. He brings his lips to wrap around one of her nipples and Anya arches off of the bed. Dmitry worries the tip in his mouth and only when Anya is a mess of babbles does he release her with a pop and moves to the other breast to give the same attention. 

He can tell Anya is getting frustrated though, when she slides her hands over his shoulders and uses her nails to lightly trail down his back. It would almost feel ticklish if not for the determination behind her attack. When she slides her hands under his underwear, grabs his ass, and rocks her hips against his, Dmitry forgets to breathe. He breaks away to look down at her in shock to find her smirking up at him. She lifts one eyebrow in challenge and Dmitry attempts and fails to hold back a laugh. 

“Are you ever going to take these damn gloves off?” Anya questions him. 

Up until then, Dmitry had made a point to leave her long white gloves on. Even though she had shown him her soulmate tattoo, Dmitry wanted to find it again himself, in their bed. With a wink, he began slowly rolling the glove on her left arm down, making sure to follow the movement of the silk with his mouth. The when the glove was removed, he kissed her wrist and then the back of her hand, making her gasp, then giggle. He is more purposeful with her right glove. Both knew what awaited him at the end. When the tattoo was finally revealed, Dmitry gave the mark a kiss, his eyes never breaking contact with Anya’s. The feeling when his lips touched his poor handwriting on her flesh sent a jolt of pleasure through both of their bodies. Anya felt as if she could come undone with that act alone. 

As Dmitry continued to kiss her mark, Anya was reduced to little gasps and mewls of pleasure. When she finally felt herself nearing the edge, Dmitry stopped. 

He brought his face back to hers, looking deep in her eyes. 

“I love you so much, Nastya.” And then he kissed her. 

While they kissed each other breathless, they helped each other remove their final layers of clothing. Dmitry slid his hand down her side and then back up her thigh. Anya, once again impatient with her soulmate, grabbed his hand and brought it to her center where she needed him the most. Dmitry groaned into their kiss and brushed his fingers against her before sinking two fingers into her. 

Now it was Anya’s turn to break the kiss with a loud moan. Hopefully the other hotel occupants wouldn’t complain about them. Anya found it very hard to care though, as Dmitry thrust his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm. His palm brushed against her clit and she saw stars. Dmitry returned his mouth to her neck to kiss and nibble her there. In between kisses, he would lean up to whisper deliciously filthy things in her ear. 

Too soon, and yet not soon enough, Anya was coming around his fingers with a shout. Dmitry encouraged her through her orgasm. “Fuck, Nastya, you are so beautiful when you come. I could make you come forever and never tire of this.”

When he removed his fingers from her, he popped them into his mouth to lick them clean. Anya, who at this point was trying to remember how to breathe, could do little else but whimper as she watched him. 

As she came back to herself, Dmitry looked up at her to make sure she was sure about this, about them. To answer him, she brought her hand to his tattoo on his bicep and said, “Yours.”

Dmitry needed little more encouragement than that as he wrapped one of legs around his hip and slowly guided himself into her. Both let out long groans as he filled her. When he was fully seated within her, he paused, letting her adjust. Anya signaled she was ready and he began a steady rhythm, thrusting shallowly in and out of her warmth. 

Soon though, the need overtook Dmitry and his thrust became more purposeful. Each time his hips met hers, Anya would let out a moan that made him lose his mind. Dmitry leaned forward to kiss her again, feeling his end approaching. He thought of everything from Vlad’s snoring to jumping from trains, just to last a little bit longer. He never wanted to stop loving his Nastya. Desperate to bring her to release again, this time with him, he slid a hand to where they met and rubbed her clit in sync with his thrusts. The action caused Anya to grab his arms, her fingers leaving little half-moons all over his bicep and his tattoo. This, with the breathy “Dima, please” that she panted in his ear, and the feel of her clenching around him, were his undoing. Dmitry’s hips stuttered and then he buried himself in Anya with a loud groan as his release washed over him. 

As they both tried to stabilize their breathing, tangled up in each other, Anya pushed Dmitry’s messy hair out of his face. When his eyes met hers, his heart felt as if it would burst from how happy he was with her. 

“I love you too, Dima.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please let me know any kind of feedback! I've been a long-time fanfiction reader, but was so obsessed with emmaofmisthaven's soulmate au that I needed to write.


End file.
